Rooney
The band Rooney has appeared in The O.C. , in the episode : The Third Wheel, when Oliver Trask promised to get the rest of the group tickets, as well as backstage passes. Description of their appearance Seth Cohen, Anna Stern, Ryan Atwood, Marissa Cooper, and Luke Ward attended the concert along with Oliver Trask. Oliver claimed to be friends of the band, but while they were friendly towards him, it seems likely that his potential psychological condition of Borderline Personality Disorder, which may have meant he had a false image of both himself and his relationships with other people, may have made him think he had a better relationship with them than he actually did. At the concert, Seth and Anna finally revealed to Summer that they were a couple, and Summer reacted with false enthusiasm. Marissa seemed to know the band from before, since she played their music during The Model Home and asked Ryan if he liked them. Ryan knew little about the band, and had actually never been to a concert before. Luke enjoyed the concert immensely, even singing along with their songs, much to the dismay of Seth. Oliver attempted to buy coke at the concert from an undercover police officer, and had to be bailed out by Sandy Cohen. 'Songs performed' * Sorry Sorry * Blue Side * I'm Shakin' * Popstars 'Musical Appearances' * The Model Home * The Third Wheel 'Album Appearances' * Music from The O.C. : Mix 3 Band History The band is NOT named after Wayne Rooney, the English football star. The band is named after the principal, Ed Rooney, in the 1986 movie "Ferris Bueller's Day Off". Their music is reminiscent of artists spanning from the sixties to the 2000s. Although they have a distinct style, their sound has been compared to everything from The Beatles to The Cars to Blur. Having toured the nation with acts such as Weezer and The Strokes, Rooney manages to capture elements from the past four decades and make them sound modern today. Their song "Blueside" was featured on the Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004 soundtrack. In 2006 Rooney toured the U.S. with Kelly Clarkson. The band released their 2nd album "Calling The Word" in July 2007. Their 3rd album is expected to drop late 2009 or early 2010. Discography Albums : Rooney (2003) #"Blueside" #"Stay Away" #"If It Were Up To Me" #"I'm A Terrible Person" #"Pop Stars" #"I'm Shakin" #"Daisy Duke" #"Sorry Sorry" #"That Girl Has Love" #"Simply Because" #"Losing All Control" #"The Floor (UK Bonus track)" #"Make Some Noise (UK Bonus Track)" Calling The World'' (2007) # Calling the World # When did you Heart go Missing? # I Should’ve Been After You # Tell Me Soon # Don’t Come Around Again # Are You Afraid? # Love Me Or Leave Me # Paralyzed # What For # All In Your Head # Believe In Me # Help Me Find My Way EPs ''Deli Meats #"Meltdown" #"Turn Away" #"Blueside" #"Find Myself" #"Losing All Control" The Rooney Sampler #"Popstars" #"Why?" #"It Goes To Bed" #"No, Wait, But Listen, I'm Talking To You (Gone)" Plug It In #"The Floor" #"Why?" #"It Goes To Bed" #"No, Wait, But Listen, I'm Talking To You (Gone)" Mastedonia #"If It Were Up To Me" #"Popstars" #"Losing All Control" Guest Appearances *"Metal Guru," from the album "Herbie : Fully Loaded Soundtrack" *"Death on Two Legs," from the album "Killer Queen: A Tribute to Queen" (2005) *"Here Today, Gone Tomorrow," from the album "We're A Happy Family" Ramones tribute (2003) *"Merry X-Mas Everybody," from the album "The Year They Recalled Santa Claus" and "Music from The OC : Mix 3" Videos *If It Were Up To Me *Blueside *I'm Shakin Band *Robert Schwartzman — Vocals/Guitar *Taylor Locke — Guitar/Vocals *Ned Brower — Drums/Vocals *Louie Stephens — Keyboards *Matthew Winter — Bass Guitar External links * Pagina wikipedia de I Rooney * Sito Web della band * The Floor : Official Rooney Fanclub * I Rooney su Mastedonia * Losing All Control : A Rooney Fan Site Category:The O.C. Wikia Category:The O.C. Category:Artists Appearing on The O.C.